In His Shadow
by cyra bourne
Summary: The Nightingale takes a revenge on the Batman for playing with her feelings and would Batman allow her to win this game or will he turn the tables on her in a same game in which only one will end up as the winner?
1. Chapter 1

In His Shadow

Author: steellilly23

Renting: PG-13

Summary: The Nightingale takes a revenge on the Batman for playing with her feelings and would Batman allow her to win this game or will he turn the tables on her in a same game in which only one will end up as the winner?

Prologue

He watched her descending in the ballroom of his mansion with a beauty that left him to long about her for a way too long as he could remember. From all the women that he had dated for a short period of a time, she was unique and out of his touch and yet Bruce knew that she was there to take her time and tease on him in any possible way and yet never allowing him to come near her.

This was not the girl he knew two years ago and much had changed in that period of a time. Long had gone the innocence of a wide eyed young girl he knew and in her spot stood a woman at the peak of her beauty with those eyes the color of aquamarines and midnight shade of her hair and skin that was the mix of coffee and cream, she watched him across the ballroom he could see more in those eyes that she was not willing to show.

Marie… her name rolled down his tongue as the rich taste of caramel that only he could see in her that made him long for her more than anything a name that would hunt him no matter where he might go.


	2. Chapter 2

In His Shadow

Author: steellilly23

Renting: PG-13

Summary: The Nightingale takes a revenge on the Batman for playing with her feelings and would Batman allow her to win this game or will he turn the tables on her in a same game in which only one will end up as the winner?

CH 2- Midnight Meeting

The night was too quiet even for Gotham in the small hours where usually the crime would take the charge. Not even a robbery was happening tonight and the Batman knew that he had to go without taking any action that he should.

"I thought I would find you here." A voice that was brush of a velvet sent a shiver down his body.

Not allowing to fall for his emotions again, the Batman turned around and he knew that she was already there leaning in a seductive pose in that black leather suit with the bird-like mask that was covering her features.

"Nightgale," He spoke firmly her name but no emotion was there as he did so and she kept watching him." Why do you keep following me around?"

"You are in the part of my neighborhood and you know that you can not wander around without my premission." Came her reply.

"I have nothing against you."

"And yet your presence here is about to stir the trouble." Batman frowned at this." You know it very well I can not let you wander here on your own."

"Is that a threat I might hear from you?" He dared to look straight into her eyes.

"No just a warning," Came reply and her eyes narrowed as she stared back at him." Do not try my patience Batman or you might end up without your eyes or worse I can easily break those wings of yours."

"Go ahead," Batman opened his arms releasing his cape to her eyes." I am wide open for your to take your move."

"Do you think I would fall for that?" Again her mocking reply set him over the edge." Pity I guess I have to go home alone with no one to warm a bed with."

"Maybe I could be at your service?"

"Nah, I think you had already blew that chance," she turned to leave only to find him standing before her blocking her way out.

"You have not seen nothing yet," He grabbed her by the shoulders and gazed down into those blue pools of her eyes.

He expected her to fight back and resist him but he found none of that in her at all at this moment. She was simply standing there watching him like she was waiting for him to make his move.

"So what is it gonna be then?" She could feel his hot breath upon her face and that was incredibly sexy now," I m waiting."

"How about the kiss?" She could not believe she was actually saying that.

Batman narrowed his eyes now as she was actually getting his attention now and he had to admit he had been interested in her way too long even though he tired not to admit that to himself.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Why? Do you think I would do you a harm by just kissing you once?"

Oh, she was playing with a fire now and not even bothered if it burned her so bad right now. She had not moved from being so close to him.

"So, what is it going to be then Batman?"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 Agreement

"You know very well why I am here." Batman slowly spoke his eyes never leaving her own.

"Of course the jewelry, but you can have them back under one condition."

"Let me guess not giving you to the authorities." Came his slightly harsh reply.

"That is it all what I am asking from you, or no jewelry."

The moment of a silence passed between them again. No matter how she was pushing his patience, he still could not be angry with her. Those eyes still held a spell on him and Batman knew that he would die for such eyes.

"It seems I am leaving you no choice." She whispered seductively.

"Alright I'll let you go just this once. You have my word and consider this as a warning and if I see you doing this again I will take you to the authorities and make sure that you are kept behind the bars." He tried to sound serious and not amused but in his heart he wanted so bad to be near her just to look at those eyes again.

He wanted to kiss her and wondered would she let him to get on with it or would she pluck his eyes out for doing what he wanted to do to her. She slowly turned and dropped the bag on the floor beside is feet and by doing so he could see outline of her behind that made the heat rush to the middle of his being. What the hell was happening to him?

She slowly turned rising up and an innocent smirk was playing on her lips again but she was far from it to be innocent. She was a pure vixen that ruled with the lust and seduction and still not bothers if the men died at her feet right now and beg her for her attention.

"So long Dark Knight," She told him." I do hate to make our meeting short, but we might see each other again."

She blew him a kiss and he could see her wink at him and then she was off gliding into the darkness and out of a sight. Who ever she might be, Batman knew that he would see her again maybe not now but in the future for sure. As Batman returned back to the Batcave, Alfred was already there waiting patiently for his return and he had not gone to the bed for he was to make sure that his Master was settled before he could retire back in his own bed.

"I assume that the night went well, Master Bruce." The faithful butler spoke as Bruce removed his costume and the figure of a Gotham Prince emerged from other side now dressed in a night robe.

"Yes I it has." Bruce replied back the look in his eyes was distant for he still could not take the might away from a Nightgale." The jewelry had been returned back to the owner of a store."

"And the thief?" Alfred dared to ask as he placed the cup of English Black Tea before him at the table.

"She managed to skip way." Was the reply as Bruce refused to look back at Alfred.

"Something tells me that you are not saying everything Master Bruce." Alfred retorted back for he could easy ready Bruce like a book being around him way too long since he was a little boy.

" I am just tired, Alfred." Bruce finished his tea and stood up preparing to head for a bed." I just gonna retire for a bed for I have a long day tomorrow. Good night Alfred."

"Good night Master Bruce." The butler replied and Bruce disappeared out from a sight only to have his dreams hunted by the figure he had met hour or so ago and still could not get her off his mind.

As the morning started quietly as any other Bruce as already on his way to the Wayne's Tower for a meeting and so far nothing unusual was happening expect for the news in the paper that the jewelry has been returned to the owner and nothing more has happened after that. He was about to press the button for an elevator to close when a voice called followed by the clicking of the high heels.

"Can you hold the door please, thank you." The voice was a touch of music to his ears and Bruce held the door as the female figure slipped into the elevator before the door shut filling the elevator with the scent of the midnight jasmine perfume.

Bruce turned wondering who he was and what welcomed him was one that he least expected her to be in this moment. Marie was there before him standing there so close that he could not believe he was actually seeing her again. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her features were perfect: oval-shaped eyes; a straight nose neither too long, nor too short; high forehead and cheekbones. A lush mouth seemingly made for kisses. God she was a sight to behold!

" Ah, Mr. Wayne I did not think I would end up in a same elevator with you." Marie replied to him breaking the tension." This is it indeed a quite surprise to see you."

"And you as well Miss Macleod, what does bring you here to the Wayne Tower?" He knew that her uncle was working here as one of his executives but instead he acted like he knew nothing about it.

" I have someone to pay a visit to." A voice was sweet as the honey and he was intoxicated with the scent of jasmine around her that drew him insane with a need to grab her and kiss her but instead he had to remain his composure as the gentleman.

Once the doorbell rang to her floor she was about to leave and when his hand landed on her arm forcing her to turn around and look back at him quite surprised with a gesture that he had left on the contact.

"Miss Macleod I was wondering if it a chance that I might ask you to out with me for a cup of a coffee?" He studied her features and those eyes that were so familiar to him.

"I would love to," She replied back.

"How about I meet you at 3 at my office and we go from there?" Bruce asked again.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Marie replied and then slowly moved from his touch." I should be going for I am expected. Good day, Mr.Wayne."

"Good day, Miss Macleod." He watched her leave then turned and headed back to his office not believing that he had actually got a chance to have a cup of a coffee with the most seductive woman of Gotham City, Marie Macleod.


End file.
